Cemarillinin
Description Character Name: Cemarillinin Adõa Physical Description: Long smooth straight raven black hair, when it hang loose the tips of it touches her ass. Deep dark chestnut brown eyes with warmth in them hiding her fierce ebou dari traits. Cema is slim and can be easily described by the word petite, her skin is olive with a healthy glow in the cheeks from beeing much outside. 5'08'' high and 121.3 pounds. Place of Birth/Raising: Ebou Dar, Altara Age: 230+ Family Ties: Tyrion - her son (long dead) Brandon- Her husband (long dead) Other Ties: Janilliena - her nemesis in love (long dead) Silvene - warder of old (long dead) Nuitari - curent warder of 998 NE (lays in coma) Character History: Cema looked out the window, her hand resting against the glass. Why was it she felt almost trapped of sorts in this place that was her home, turning she looked at her apartment. Her eyes wandering over books, some as old or even older than her. The shelves had collected dust while she was away. Her eyes stopped at the fireplace, above two swords hung in a cross, neither ever used by her. No not her home, her home was on the road, her life a battle. Again her eyes found the window, first searching the mountain in the horizon rising up above the skies. Then she lowered her gaze and adjusted her shawl as she looked down into the gardens. How many of the girls milling about down there would prove worthy. It was a question hard answered, their origin or shelf of birth n life could tell little of the strength inside them, nor their focus or willingness. Cemarillinin knew this from her own experience. She had been a young mother in love with a dream of a throne when she arrived. Nothing told her would whisk her away from her ambitions, not until the door back was closed. She had taken the fall of her family hard, known with only her older sister and her son escaping death and in exile that rebuilding was not an option. Her son would not grow up running the halls of the palace like his mother, instead his faith had ended in a duel over a girl. Her hand touched the wedding dagger hanging from a cord around her neck, she wore it as a reminder of caution. Together with the ties that she had maid it was all that remained from the time before dead plans had to stand aside for the birth of new more glorious ones. She had loved again, but it had been a different kind of love, one that she thought would tear her to pieces when it broke. She had survived but been reluctant to take other travel companions for decades to come. But that too had changed and now destiny was coming, the dragon walked again, leading the world towards Tarmon Gaidon. Cema shuddered as she again laid eyes on Dragonmount, many would die even before that, but if she steped carefully she would live to see glory beyond her girl dreams. Turning she left her room... Updates : In the aftermath of the Malkier war Cema comes about information through the dark side of her life on a ter'angreal. She sees the benefit of this object, and in agreement with her betrusted warder slowly starts to dig for more information, which leads her to belive that a prior green might have been in touch with it. She seeks out of the tower to find more clues about her lost sister, to learn of a journal, and by one source learns the journal may contain information of importance, the source learned of this in the fortress. After having spent years already on the road in her service for the ajah as a mask for her search, she runs into trouble during her search, and to prevent everything to fall apart Silvene sacrifices her life in protecting Cema and their secret. Cemarillinin makes a choice in her grief, believing she is better served to cut her ties to the White tower, then to give up her chase on the object which Silvene sacrificed herself for, she leaves the rest of her life in the light behind and travels to the fortress, just disappearing. In the fortress she helps with teaching the while she is there, but guard herself well for giving up any information of her other life, the more information private to only her, the better off she is, she also takes on another name while in the fortress. She uses a lot of time in the library to search for information, now and again moving into the world to follow up on leads she gets. She becomes aware several other rumors, and many has different clues to them, but there is a red tread on the abilities of the object. As more of the chosen are released she find it beneficial to tie herself to Rahvin, and eventually while co-managing her service to him and her own search, she finds the box that alledgedly contains the journal of the lost sister. But to her disappointment its a shrine she knows all to well the look of, and knows is protected by inverted weaves of saidar, a travel shrine, she has one herself, and further more when she prods it, there is something else there, something she cant quite put her finger on, which leads her to suspect that the last time the shrine was in the fortress the dreadlord had put his own protection about it. So she takes the box back to the fortress, in hope that she may find more clues close to where it was last open according to records of a man who was dead. Frustrated that her leads all went into alleyways of dead people, she also knew she probably would never been able to get hold of some of the information if not the records had been taken heft in by the library after the mans death, as so many other servants records, as her own would, then sorted through by those she was allied with on the highest terms, before the rest was released on different access levels to others in the dark for future usage. Her search for a clue of the key, eventually lead her to learn in the early years of the 990's NE that they key had been lost when its owner was killed. Lost when he had been involved in a ploy which involved Aes Sedai, the green ajah. She remembered the story, she had not been involved in the mission, but knew well who had, and knew the turnings had been given over to the then ajah head. It had made her see red in frustration for a moment, luckily none had been around in the dark hours deep inside the library when she had learned, and knew. It had taken her several days of fretting before her decision had been clear, she had to return to the tower. She needed a cover story, which meant she had to sit down and return to her past and those painful memories, to remember what her last contact with the tower entailed. She had said she was heading for the borderlands, it had been the easier way to just disappear, have them believe she was lost up there. In her journal of the old planning there was a sketch of her old warder. And the pieces came together, she had decided on retirement after Silvene's death in a run in with shadowspawn, it was a logical and personal enough story as not to demand too many questions. Then moving about, she had now come about this box, and old loyalties had made her decide it was time to go back, to return something lost to the ajah, she had gained it in a run in with someone circumspect, but they had managed to get away before she was done questioning them about the importance of the box. But wondered if it could contain anything of importance to the green, and had decided it was important to return it to find out, as after all she had not forgot where home had once been, and if there now was anything she could do... She spent days going through the story making sure she had it down right before getting aid on the road to get back to the white tower. Where she learns that Jaydena Sedai is the head of the ajah. After meetings played out, penances been gained, and she eventually gets insight in the journal, it turns out to in general be a disappointment. All in all it mainly contain information of interest only to the ajah, but for a small discreet mention which does in no way defend the hype up of the importance neither of object or the journal as such. All she really learns are that in likelihood it passed into the hands of a blue together with other objects, what else happened to any of them isn't further mentioned. And after a few other strings has been tied up Cema eventually gives up on the decade long hunt of the object to settle back into her tower life and seek other venues of private gains. The Murder of Ata Sedai/Bonding of Nuitari : Cema learns of a blues suspicion, and together with another green/black sister (Brigita Lechantin), sets a trap to capture the blue and her warder as they travel out from Tar Valon. The two are captured and questioned apart, to learn of what exactly they may know and what might have been relayed to others. Cema in charge of questioning the warder, uses several techniques to try and break his facade, and through this slowly gets to know him, eventually to get into his head she bonds him, allowing her to play on his emotions and using his past experience and pain against him. And as she pushes him over new edges, introducing him to new ideas and fueling his anger she slowly gets tied to him, as he passes her test of new loyalties by being tool in the murder of the blue, once yellow sister, she decides to keep him. The bond is turbulent between them, with her playing strings, and slowly letting him closer in on her as well, tying him to her. In the Kandor release, he gets hurt and ends in a coma, Cema makes sure he survives the travel back and are put in the best care, as she finds she cant stand to loose another warder. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Green Ajah Bios Category:Black Ajah Bios